


Forever in the Red

by BBCotaku



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Danger meter, Desert other world, I don't ship it, M/M, One Shot, akward moment, dog park, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 08:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4130835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBCotaku/pseuds/BBCotaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos' Danger Meter stopped working a long time ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever in the Red

**Author's Note:**

  * For [longhairshortfuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/longhairshortfuse/gifts).



> Prompt — Akward Moment Carlos / Kevin

"Oh come on!" Carlos frowned, banging his palm against the side of his Danger Meter™ scowling as the display flashed from green to red and back again. The machine had been acting up all day, driving Carlos up the metaphorical wall. 

"Is it broken tiny scientist?" Doug asked, crouching down and peering at the tiny device in Carlos' hand. Which was to him and the other tribe members no bigger than their thumbnail. 

Carlos rubbed his chin thoughtfully, mumbling a small "hmm" under his breath. "That is a possibility," he craning his neck to look up at the giant. "I'm going to walk around a bit, see if it's a locational issue. 

Doug nodded, and waved for Carlos to go on his way. 

"Do not stray too far," he warned as though Carlos was one of the dozen or so child warriors. 

Carlos waved Doug goodbye and started wondering around the camp, watching as the Danger Meter™'s needle flicked from red to green. Slowing when he walked to the south, rabidly increasing when he traveled to the north. 

Without thinking of safety or Doug's warning, only science he followed the needle's movements out of the camp, and up one of the deserts many other-worldly dunes. As he reached the top of the dune the Danger Meter™ gave one last long, screeching beep before shutting off completely. 

"Oh darn!" Carlos shook the scientific device in a futile (and very scientific) attempt to get it working again. Nothing happened, instead the needle merely rattled around the machine's display as lifelessly as something which bared no life to begin with could be. 

Carlos shoved the device in his lab coat pocket and sighed looking down at the desert scape in which he had made his home. At the sand, the rocks and the shrubs. At the mountain with it's ever blinking light. At the man slowly making his way across the wastes. Wait. What? 

Carlos blinked dumbly, taking off his glasses and wiping their lenses on his sleeve before replacing them. The man did not disappear or fade from existence, but continued on. A man neither tall nor short, nor fat  
nor thin.

Carlos' heart leapt as he bolted down the dune, the sand slipping and slipping beneath his feet. 

"Cecil!" He cried, a goofy grin spreading across his lips. "Oh Cecil!" He half hugged, half tackled his boyfriend, sending them both sprawling. "You're here!" He cried, tears spilling down his cheeks as he pulled the other man into a long kiss. 

"Is that how all Night Valians say hello?" Cecil asked. No. Not Cecil. 

Carlos' cheeks burned as he looked at the stranger on the sand beneath him. 

The Danger Meter™ flickered to life in Carlos' pocket. The needle stuck firmly in the red.


End file.
